37 C.F.R. 1.77(a)(7)
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to filter cleaning devices and more particularly to spa filter cleaning devices for cleaning and rinsing filters of spas, pools, Jacuzzi""s and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, numerous devices have been proposed and implemented for cleaning filters of spas, pools, Jacuzzi""s, and the like. Typically spa filters need to be thoroughly cleaned and rinsed out on a regular basis, preferably every week or two. Many spas have multiple filters making this process laborious, time consuming, and messy. Currently available filter cleaning devices require the user to place the filter in an upright position and then spray the filter with the hose to dislodge accumulated debris on the filter. The problem with this approach is that it is usually messy, and the user often gets splattered with water and debris. Another limitation of such method of cleaning filters is that the filter often spins so fast that the centrifugal force forces out the water before it penetrates deeply into the filter element, effectively cleaning only the outer surface.
The present invention is a spa filter cleaning device that may be attached to a garden hose. The spa filter is positioned on an armature of the device, the inside diameter of the filter being larger than the outside diameter of the armature which allows the cartridge to spin freely when water pressure, shooting out from jets which are positioned on the base of the device and aimed at the filter cartridge is applied. The device may either be placed on the ground, where the cartridge will be in a near horizontal position, or hung up perpendicular to the ground where the cartridge is then in a near vertical position.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel device which enables a user to easy, quickly, and efficiently clean a filter of a spa, pool, Jacuzzi, or the like comfortably The device of the present invention is portable, lightweight, has no moving parts, inexpensive to manufacture, and highly efficient at cleaning and rinsing filters.
Further objects and advantages include a device which may simply be attached to a garden hose for cleaning and rinsing a cartridge filter of a spa or pool by simply placing the filter over the armature of the device and then turning on the water. No further attention is needed until the filter is thoroughly rinsed and ready to be returned to the spa or pool.
Another object of the invention is to provide a filter cleaning device which eliminates the need for complicated mechanism or moving parts allowing for simplified operation, affordability and longevity.
A further object and advantage is to accomplished by the manufacture of such device using the materials and processes that are standard in the manufacture of spas so that the device may be manufactured as an integral part of the spa or as a separated unit.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an embodiment of the invention which includes a cover element which deflects the spray during operation yet will drain off the dirty water rapidly.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such a device using different lengths and diameters of armatures to accommodate different filter types, and to allow adjustability of the armature to change the angle at which the filter is positioned while being sprayed.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentality""s and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention is a filter cleaning and rinsing device for spas, pools, and Jacuzzi""s that attaches to a garden hose for cleaning or rinsing a cartridge type spa filter by placing the filter on an inclining armature of the device. Alternatively, the device may be incorporated into a spa as an integral feature thereof. The armature sprays water inside the filter cartridge and is then centrifugally forced out through the fabric elements of the filter by high pressure spray jets trained on the exterior of the filter cartridge which simultaneously clean the exterior and spin the filter around the armature at a high speed creating the centrifugal force. The device may be molded and assembled using the same manufacturing processes as those used to make the spas which utilize cartridge type filters.